


i, you and we

by hallyhally



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Brotherhood, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallyhally/pseuds/hallyhally
Summary: sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.________________________________________________Life is short. Smile while you still have teeth





	1. The Mime

**Author's Note:**

> I did some research before writing this ff. about law jargons, gapyeong, lawyers and others. it might not be accurate but somehow i was inspired by john grisham. also i tried to make ongniel as a sweet couple after watching their numerous interactions. i love them to the core.

Instead of going home, Niel was walking aimlessly in the park, with both his hand in the pant pockets. Too much going on in his mind. He felt like screaming. He felt like running away. _Life has been unfair_ , according to him. Wind whispered through the branches and rustled the leaves. He could feel the cool evening breeze touched his skin. He welcomed the calming effect.

 

He sat on an empty bench nearby. He leaned back his head on his rolled up sleeves. He looked around. Children were running, playing at the playground, creating their own world. Senior people were seen chatting happily with one another. He saw a mime with a painted face, in black and white striped top, black slacks from a distance, entertaining some park-goers, handing out flowers or doing some funny gestures.

 

 _If only my life is as easy and fun as the mime, I would be counting my blessings._ The mime was walking towards Niel. The mime stopped in front of him and held out his hand. Niel accepted his hand for a handshake. The mime took a bow and making gesture with his hands, telling Niel to smile and left. Niel unconsciously, smiling to himself.

 

__________________________________________

 

Wednesday. Niel went to the park again. Somehow, he found solace there. He started looking out for the mime. He sat on the same bench as on Monday.

 

The mime spotted him from afar and did his front mime walk towards Niel. Niel anticipating the mime’s approach. Again, they shook hands, this time, the mime gave him a small note, took a bow, smiled and left. Niel opened up the paper and read. _Life is short. Smile while you still have teeth._ Niel laughed and shook his head.

 

______________________________________________

 

Thursday. Niel was looking forward to meet the mime again. He felt like he had made an acquaintance with the mime. The mime was nowhere to be seen. He waited for a while. 10 minutes’. 20 minutes’ has passed. Niel got up from the bench and left. Dejected.

 

                   ______________________________________________                      

 

Friday. Niel was at the park again. This time he found the mime was sitting on the bench where Niel usually occupies, waiting for him. Niel stood in front of the mime. The artist stood up and gestured to Niel to take his seat. Niel obeyed him, laughing. The mime gave Niel another note. He took a bow, smiled and left.  _The Coffee Room tomorrow. 10am. Smile while you still have teeth._


	2. The Model & Mr Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they called you ‘The model’
> 
> Fifty shades of grey? That grey?

Niel kept asking himself, why he allow himself to be at the café. The mime wanted to meet him for breakfast. On weekends, he will sleep in until 2pm at least. To catch up on his beauty sleep after slogging in hours in the office during weekdays. Why do I trust that mime?

 

He might stalked me after this meet. He might be a dangerous or wanted person. He might this and that. Oh my Niel, you are over- suspicious. Niel reached the café earlier than the supposed time. He already on his second cup of black coffee. He just can’t opened this eyes. Its weekend for God’s sake. Why the heck I’m here?

 

 

**Seongwu** : Hi Mr Kang Daniel. I am Ong Seongwu.

 

 

Niel scrunched his forehead. _So this is the face behind the face paint._ The man in front of him looked familiar. Very familiar. But where? Seongwu just smiled at Niel, waiting for response from the latter. Seongwu ordered a black coffee with toast.

 

 

**Niel** : Hah, I know you. You are the model.

 

**Seongwu** : Huh? Err yes, that’s my part time job.

 

**Niel** : No, I mean in the office, they called you ‘The model’.

 

**Seongwu** : (laughing) Really. That’s funny, I didn’t expect that. I am so honoured.

 

**Niel** : I could hardly recognise you in the beginning. It’s your, your… hair. You let your hair down loose. Usually, the way you dress up and … the way you walk in the office, is like a model strutting on a runway.

 

**Seongwu** : Well, on weekends I dress down, of course. Hoodie, sweatpants. This is so much more comfortable, I swear. Well, you look ready for weekend too (eyeing at Niel’s loud- coloured Hawaii shirt).

 

**Niel** : Nah, I am in zombie-esque state. You actually recognise me the very second you saw me at the park, eh?

 

**Seongwu** : (nodding) Yup.

 

**Niel** : We are in the same office but did not communicate? By the way, you work at the firm longer than me, am I right?

 

**Seongwu** : More to boss and employee status. How often do bosses talked to their employees right Mr Kang. Yeah, it’s has been more than 3 years and counting, I guess. Right after graduation.

 

**Niel** : Wait, we are not in the office now. It’s Daniel. No formality. Nothing, alright. It’s nice to have someone to talk to actually.

 

**Seongwu** : I noticed that you do not smile or talk much in the office. You always look gloomy, too serious. 

 

**Niel** : So what is my nickname in the office then?

 

**Seongwu** : Grey.

 

**Niel** : Fifty shades of grey? That grey? (laughing hard)

 

**Seongwu** : Nah, grey referring to dark clouds, storm (munching on his toast).

 

**Niel** : Really. That’s harsh. I am not like that.

 

**Seongwu** : Your upfront shows that. Same as the first time I saw you at the park.

 

**Niel** : Well, what was all that about? The mime thing?

 

**Seongwu** : To de-stress.

 

**Niel** : Err… I don’t get you.

 

**Seongwu** : After a day’s work, you de-stress. Different people have different ways to let out their frustrations, right. I choose to mime instead. Making people smile or laugh, makes me happy too. The facial expression do the talking instead, without anybody recognising the real you. At times, I b-boy too. Or drumming. Depending on my mood actually. Or doing some charity works.

 

**Niel** : Woah, you are a busy man.

 

**Seongwu** : (laughing) Maybe because I am single. I have lots of free time in my hand especially weekends. Unless I found my soulmate who will cherish, complete and support me in whatever I do and bringing out the best in me.

 

**Niel** : Wow, you believe in soulmate too?

 

**Seongwu** : Sort of. Maybe because after two failed relationships. A girl and a boy. Yes, I’m a bi. Well, I prefer guys actually, less clingy. Err, sorry if I’ve made you uncomfortable with my confession.

 

**Niel** : Erm, actually… me too. A bi.

 

 

Seongwu scrunched his face. Awkward silence filled the air. He can’t believe what he just heard from the guy who he had been admiring all this while. Looking at Niel, close up, made his heart racing. Very fast as if it’s going to crash. His smile, his face, his eyes, his lips, his…

 

 

**Niel** : Do you stay around here?

 

**Seongwu** : Hmm, yeah. 10 minutes’ walk from the office. The firm has been generous in my paycheck. So I’m a proud owner of the one bedroom apartment at the Heeren and support my parents back home.

 

**Niel** : I am sorry to ask you this. Why did you choose law as your profession?

 

**Seongwu** : (laughing) I felt like I am being interrogated here. Well, I did not choose law. I am filling in for my late brother. My parents had high hopes on him so I was able to pursue my interest. My major was dance. Unfortunately, he was involved in a car accident. My parents was devastated. So I gave up my interest, to make my parents smile again. Luckily, the firm recruit me on my very first interview after graduated. Partly, I shifted here was because of my ex. To save the relationship, I left everything else, packed my bag and came here. Unfortunately, I was not welcome because he already had someone else. For the first 3 months was tough. I had no one to confide in or rely on. Until one day, I found an ad looking for volunteers who wanted to do his part for charity. I signed up, made friends and gained 9 brothers instead.

 

**Niel** : Wow, that’s very interesting. Anyway sorry for your loss. I should not have ask at the first place.

 

**Seongwu** : Nah, old story. How about you? Law by choice? Or family thing?

 

**Niel** : Isn’t it’s obvious that I have to inherit the firm one day. Same as you, my major was dance. So I was told to go through law major instead for my future. The switch was tough. I struggled a lot. Almost into depression. I danced as and when I got the chance. I missed dance nowadays. Too busy pulling in hours in the office. Sad story, I know. I have no other option. Now you know why those gloomy look in the office.

 

**Seongwu** : Hmm, I’m kind of used to that depressing look but last Monday when I saw you at park is another story. You looked kind of off the track. You look pretty bad dude.

 

**Niel** : (sigh) Over the weekend, my parents told me to join them for dinner with their old friend’s family. Unaware of their intention, they tried to match make me with their friend’s daughter. Ok, the girl has no fault at all. She is slim, pretty and perfect for anything you ask in a girl. I am so not ready with commitment right now. I have to establish myself through lawsuits because my father wants me to take over the firm by this year. My father has mapped out my future, with the take-over and marriage to go simultaneously for the sake of the firm’s image and reputation. Seriously, marriage is the last thing in my mind right now. Oh God, I am so stressed out. And now I felt much better to let out my frustrations. Ong Seongwu, thank you for listening to my pathetic story. Otherwise, I’ll go bonkers. Gosh! I felt half of my burden have been lifted off my shoulder. Phew!

 

**Seongwu** : (laughing hard) Sorr… sorry… I don’t mean to laugh at you but you are going crazy here.

 

 

In the end, Niel was laughing too. It felt good to laugh. It felt good to have company who understands and listening. The conversation had been casual and enjoyable. No barrier talk between a boss and an employee. Seongwu was looking at his watch.

 


	3. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe as a Spiderman. Any idea where to get the costume?

**Seongwu** : I am going to meet the boys for lunch to discuss for next week’s charity event. Care to join? Who knows you might be interested to join after listening to our discussion.

 

**Niel** : I don’t have any activities usually for weekends. Aren’t I going to be interrupting you guys? Or being awkward? They might find it uncomfortable to have a stranger joining them.

 

**Seongwu** : Oh my God, you’re think too much. (laughing) They are a bunch of cool guys, really. Let me give you a headstart. The charity event performances are under an anonymous character such as mine a mime. Others will be wearing a suit or costume with a mask. Why you may ask? All of us are working professionals. A singer, well-known model, photographer and interviewer from an established magazine, modelling agency owner, a teacher, etcetera. We do not receive any payment or sponsor. Instead we pool some cash to buy those terminal illness kids some toys, stationeries or whatever in their wishlist within our budget. We usually entertained children in hospitals, orphanage, and hospices or sometime at old aged people homes. We will meet up a week before the event, to see any changes to be made in our performances and pool the cash to get the gifts. It is a once a month event since all of us are busy. The only recognition we receive is via social media which was updated by our member, the one worked as an interviewer. So nobody knows who we are.

 

**Niel** : I am speechless that you guys are like a guardian angels for these people. Making them happy and not asking for anything in return. Who coordinate and plan all these?

 

**Seongwu** : It’s Jisung, the oldest member in the group or a mom friend to us. He used to work in a hospital as a paediatrician. Now, he practice in his own paediatric clinic with his partner boyfriend. Hey, we need to move now or we’ll be late. Let’s talk while we walk. (getting up from his seat) The lunch place is nearby. You know The Chat Place?

 

**Niel** : (following after Seongwu) Oh yes, I know that place. It’s been some time I went there. The food there was good.

 

 

Seongwu updated him on the places they went for their performances, while walking to the restaurant.  When they reached the restaurant front, Niel saw a number of guys seated together at one corner, talking to each other.

 

 

**Seongwu** : The same corner everytime we meet up. The restaurant owner knows us well, so he will reserved it for us when we informed him about the meet up. Come on, let’s meet them.

 

 

There are 9 guys to be exact. Talking and laughing. Yes, the corner is more secluded than other parts of the restaurant. Good place for discussions. They looked up at Seongwu and Niel’s direction.

 

 

**Seongwu** : Hi guys. I brought a colleague today. Hope you don’t mind. Who knows if he is interested, he might join us.

 

**Linlin** : (extend his hand for a handshake) Hi I’m Linlin. I have met you before at a photoshoot quite some time back. For The Affluent magazine I guess.

 

**Hoonie** : Yeah, it’s him. I am the photographer. I am Jihoon. They call me Hoonie.

 

**Niel** : (surprised) Really? Err, it’s been sometime, sorry I could not recall properly.

 

**Woojin** : I was the one who interviewed him. Woojin.

 

**Jisung** : Boys, get him a chair to sit. I am Jisung and this is my partner in crime Sungwoon.

 

**Woon** : Hello there.

 

**Niel** : Hello everyone. I am Daniel. You can call me Niel.

 

**Hwi** : (waving) Hi, I’m Daehwi. This is my baby, BaeJin.

 

**Bae** : Hwi baby, this is so embarrassing. Hello, Niel.

 

**Niel** : (looking towards Jaehwan) I know you. The singer Jaehwan, right?

 

**Jae** : Yes, you got it right. Ok... Ok... Ok…

 

**Min** : Hi Niel, I’m Minhyun.

 

**Seongwu** : Alright, self-introduction is done. Let’s get on to ordering the food. I am hungry.

 

**Jisung** : We have ordered our food. You and Niel better start ordering before the crowd starting to pour in. Niel, don’t be shy if you have any questions to ask, ok.

 

 

They chatted while they eat. Sharing their stories. Laughing, talking and bantering. They do looked like brothers. After everybody finished their lunch, their discussion resumes, giving ideas, planning and collecting cash.

 

 

**Jisung** : Seongwu, why not this time, you get the gifts. Maybe you can show Niel how we work out this event.

 

**Niel** : May I add? After listening to the discussions, maybe I can try out for the event next week, if you guys don’t mind.

 

**Seongwu** : Really?! That’s a fast one to decide. Great! What you guys say?

 

**Linlin** : Welcome to the club, dude.

 

**Hwi** : Daebak! Daebak!

 

**Woon** : Niel, find your costumes and get the gifts with Seongwu. Settle then.

 

**Jae** : Any idea on the costume’s character?

 

**Niel** : Maybe as a Spiderman. Any idea where to get the costume?

 

**Min** : Seongwu will show you the shops that might have the stock.

 

**Seongwu** : We will go shopping tomorrow, Sir! (imitating a salute)

 

 

Everybody laughed. For once, Niel felt alive, surrounded by lively people who are supportive and do not judge him. He was comfortable with these guys even on their first meet.

 

 

**Woojin** : Whose place to chill?

 

**Seongwu** : Mine. What’s your preference for dinner, people? I have to order. No more cooking for you people. No amount is enough to feed you hungry people especially Hoonie.

 

**Hoonie** : What?! Why me? I am not the only one eating alright.

 

**Linlin** : It’s ok darling. I’ll get you whatever you want to eat ok. Love you. (putting his hand around Hoonie)

 

**Hoonie** : My darling is so sweet to me. Seongwu so mean. (pouting)

 

**Jisung** : Ok sons, enough making a ruckus here. Let’s settle for pizza ok. Seongwu, just order the normal toppings and some sides. We’ll get the drinks from the convenience store.

 

**Seongwu** : I’ll make a move first. See you at my place. Later. (Niel stood up and followed Seongwu out) Are you joining us or you have plans?

 


	4. Come over, sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit! Niel appeared from the bedroom with only a towel covering the bottom half.

**Niel** : Err, I can join?

 

**Seongwu** : Why not. You are already part of us. They will come over for dinner and chill. They will watch movie, chit chat over nothing. Jae usually will be playing his guitar and serenade the guys. Since tomorrow no plans or event, some will sleepover at my place. Come over, it’ll be fun.

 

**Seongwu** : Why not. You are already part of us. They will come over for dinner and chill. They will watch movie, chit chat over nothing. Jae usually will be playing his guitar and serenade the guys. Since tomorrow no plans or event, some will sleepover at my place. Come over, it’ll be fun.

 

**Niel** : Alright, if that what you says. Since it’s nearby my place from here, maybe I can grab some clothes for tomorrow outing. Come, let me show you my place first.

 

**Seongwu** : Whatever you say, Sir!

 

**Niel** : Hey cut the formalities. We are not in the office. Here, this is my residence. On the 20th floor.

 

**Seongwu** : What? 20th floor?

 

**Niel** : The view’s amazing. The real estate agent said it was selling lower than the market price. Not thinking much, I just signed the documents. I know it sounds crazy but at least my mum will stop nagging. Here’s the lift.

 

 

Niel and the guards at the lobby, acknowledge each other’s presence. Inside the lift, it’s all quiet. Seongwu was enjoying the view from the glass panels. He could see the firm’s building and other awesome scenery. It was a long ride. When the lift door open, he noticed that only one apartment per floor. What a privacy. No wonder the price was skyrocketed high.

 

 

**Niel** : Come inside. Wait for a while ok. Make yourself at home. I think I need to wash-up a bit. There’s drinks and food in the kitchen. Help yourself.

 

 

Niel left walking into his room. Yes, the apartment had a fantastic view. Seongwu looked around the apartment. 3 bedrooms, a spacious living room. Too big for just one person to live in. He heard the sound of running water coming from the bathroom. Then, he wandered to the kitchen. Getting a can of juice from the fridge. The kitchen seems endless too. Huge.

 

_Beep beep beep beep…_

Holy shit! Niel appeared from the bedroom with only a towel covering the bottom half. Shirtless. Wet hair. Smell so fresh. Seongwu gulped and held on to the juice can as tightly as possible, almost crushing it. Niel took his phone from the kitchen counter and answered his phone. Seongwu unable to move, froze at the sight of Niel. He was wondering how it feels like to touch that bare body fresh from shower. He made his imagination run wild. Seongwu felt dizzy.

 

 

**Niel** : Yeah, yeah I was out…. With a group of friends. No, I don’t think I am going back for dinner….. I have made plans. Ok ok, bye mum. Love you too. Seongwu, are you ok?

 

**Seongwu** : Huh? Oh I’m fine, yeah.

 

**Niel** : Ok I am ready. Have you ordered the pizzas?

 

**Seongwu** : Err… ohhh…. Thanks for reminding me.

 

 

Seongwu scrolled his phone for distraction. Ordering the pizzas and some sides. Suddenly, Niel appeared right beside him. _Damn, I am so dead_ , Seongwu thought.

 

 

**Niel** : When you are done, we shall leave. You need to grab anything else?

 

**Seongwu** : Nah, the guys will be buying the drinks.

 

 __________________________________________________

 

They reached at Seongwu’s place after a 15 minutes’ walk. Seongwu can’t wait to get under the cold shower. It’s just too much for him to bear after what he had witnessed earlier.

 

 

**Seongwu** : I’ll go freshen up before the boys reach here. Just sign the receipt for me.

 

 

Seongwu’s apartment is much smaller than Niel. A one bedroom apartment with the ocean view. _It’s so much cozy here_ , Niel thought. He was admiring the ocean view when the doorbell rang. Delivery guy with the pizzas and sides. Niel closed the door and put all the foods on the table.

His sight turned towards the opened door bedroom. A silhouette image behind the frosted glass panels captured his attention. An outline shows a figure enjoying a good shower under the running water. Niel was so tempted to walk over. He swallowed hard. Suddenly, he heard Seongwu’s voice.

 

 

**Seongwu** : (hidden behind the bedroom door) Niel, has the delivery guy arrived?

 

 

In a split second, Niel turned his body and walked to the kitchen to get a drink. Not wanting to be caught, gawking.

 

 

**Seongwu** : Niel… (laughing) Sorry I startled you. I see that the delivery guy was here. Niel, you ok? Sorry I scare you.

 

**Niel** : (clearing his throat) I’m… I’m fine. I felt dehydrated so I grab a drink in your fridge. Erm, you have a nice view. I… I mean the ocean view.

 

**Seongwu** : I like looking out at the ocean. It calms me down. At night, I can even see the glistening light on the water when the moonlight shine on it.

 

 

_Ding dong ding dong_

 

 

**Seongwu** : I’ll get it…. (walking out from the kitchen) yeah… no… just…. In the kitchen.

 

**Woon** : Good that you can join us, Niel. Hey, let’s eat dinner.

 

**Woojin** : Seongwu, I need to use your laptop. Mine’s the battery flat.

 

**Seongwu** : It’s on the dining table. Go ahead and use it. Niel, can help me get more ice from the freezer?

 

**Niel** : Sure.

 

 

Before Niel open the freezer, his eyes averted to the photo right on the freezer door. He stared for a while. Thinking who is that lady with Seongwu. They looked similar and very close.

 

 

**Seongwu** : That’s my sister, Sejeong. She has migrated to Boston for more than 5 years now. She’s the firstborn, followed by my late brother. Last month, I visited her there for two weeks. The change of environment was refreshing. Hope she’ll come back soon to visit our parent. They have been nagging her to do so for a while.

 

**Niel** : I have been to Boston. Before I joined the firm, I told my parents I am not going home yet because I want to go backpacking. Of course, America cities were in my bucket list. I also made a stopped to Canada, to visit my aunt before coming back here 6 months later.

 

**Seongwu** : So where else do you want to go?

 

**Niel** : I can’t say for now. You know the firm thing, pulling in hours, blah blah blah.

 

 

Their conversation went on and on. After dinner, some take their leave. Some stayed on. Seongwu and Niel talked endlessly from the kitchen to the living room and balcony. Sharing stories and laughing at each other’s jokes. As night deepens, left Woojin still stucked in front of the laptop, Bae and Hwi making themselves comfortable on the couch covering themselves with blanket, watching some movie.

 

 

**Seongwu** : Let’s chill in my room. Don’t worry about them. They are used to my place. You want a beer?

 

**Niel** : Yeah, sure. I find it odd to be able to warm up to those guys even on the first meet.

 

**Seongwu** : (chuckle) Like I’ve said earlier, you worry too much. They are cool people.

 

 

Simple furniture filled up Seongwu’s bedroom even though it was spacious and big. They are seated against the headboard on the bed. A prominent artwork was hung at the other part of the wall. Starry Night Over the Rhone by Vincent Van Gogh.

 

Catching a glimpse of the sparkly ocean, through the glass window panels, they talked about anything under the stars. Niel let out a sleepy yawn and slid down under the covers. He suddenly drifted off to sleep. Seongwu being a good host, switch off the room light and snuggled beside Niel.

 

_________________________________________________________________

 

The sunray is piercing into Niel’s eyes. He felt so energized from a well-rested sleep which he had been missing out for months now. This felt so strange. He opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to his surroundings. Very slowly.

_Wait? Where am I? This is not my room? He felt a presence beside him. He turned his head to the right. There, he saw a beautiful face, so innocent, sleeping peacefully. He could sense the comfort on his face and smiled to himself. How someone could looked so serene while sleeping?_ He touched his soft cheek lightly.

 

**Seongwu** : Good morning, Niel (stretched himself).

 

**Niel** : Err, good morning (feeling awkward after getting caught by Seongwu).

 

**Seongwu** : Did you get a good sleep?

 

**Niel** : Yes, yes. It’s been some time since I’ve got a well-rested sleep. Sorry if I slept in the middle of our conversation.

 

**Seongwu** : I was sleepy too. I fell asleep as soon as I saw you in slumber land. Its 10am. Let’s grab some breakfast before our shopping spree.

 

**Niel** : Yup, let’s go.


	5. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niel, you look different since morning. Are you in love?

Niel saw Seongwu was talking to a colleague while walking towards his office. He retrieved his phone from his pocket and started texting.

 

 

                                                                   _Lunch?_

_Who am I to refuse since it’s the boss_

_is asking, right?_

_Meet me at basement two in                                                                        10 minutes’._

_Roger._

**Mina** : Niel, you look different since morning. Are you in love?

 

 **Niel** : Huh?

 

 

Mina has been working as a secretary for 5 years since her husband passed away. She used to assist Mrs Kang (gave up her position for Niel). Mrs Kang has retired from practising law and filled up the position as Mr Kang secretary who quit abruptly. Niel sees Mina as his second mother.

 

 

 **Mina** : When you came into the office this morning, there’s a spring in your steps. Now, you are smiling to yourself like a fool.

 

 **Niel** : Really? Err… no, I am not in love yet (laughing).

 

 **Mina** : You look good, Niel when you are smiling. It’s great to see you happy.

 

 **Niel** : Thanks, mom (chuckling). I’m off to lunch.

 

 **Mina** : Well, that’s something new too, son.

 

 

Seongwu found Niel waiting for him right by the lift lobby. He can’t contained his excitement when he saw Niel’s car. White BMW, a convertible coupe. He ran his hands on the exterior of the car, smiling from ear to ear. _Impressive,_ he said _._

**Niel** : Wow, it takes a long time for you to admire her? (driving away)

 

 **Seongwu** : Swear to god, this is my all-time favourite car. I love long car rides. Since I do not own a car, I will rent a car for a day or two, went for rides, alone, blasting the stereo.

 

 **Niel** : You can use mine anytime you want to. By the way, do you have any appointment after this?

 

 **Seongwu** : Nope. Free as a bird. As a matter of fact, we are wrapping up the DAC Consulting case this week. I am just assisting them for the time being. So I can’t join you for lunch this week.

 

 **Niel** : Fair enough. Then we’ll go somewhere further to eat.

 

                   _____________________________________________

                                                                  

_Niel, still in the office?_

_Yeah, just came out from meeting._

_Wassup?_

_I’ve cooked some dinner._

_See you in 10._

___________________________________________

 

 **Niel** : That was delicious. I didn’t know you can cook.

 

 **Seongwu** : Part of bachelor’s life I guess. So what’s your plan for the weekend?

 

 **Niel** : You know me. Boring guy. No plans on weekends. Maybe lunch or dinner at my parent’s.

 

 **Seongwu** : I’m joining some of the boys at the underground club tomorrow night. Anybody can dance or b-boy or any kind of performances.

 

 **Niel** : Hey count me in. I’ll join you after dinner with my parents.

 

 

After dinner, they snuggling around on the couch, watching a movie. It had been a norm for them to sit close to each other, sharing snack and cuddles. Seongwu rested his head sideways on Niel shoulder until he fell asleep. Niel took him to his chest and fell asleep together on the couch while the television is still blaring.

 

 

 **Seongwu** : (nudging) Niel... Niel... Let’s move to the bed. _Yawnnnn._

 

 

Niel nodded his head and followed Seongwu inside. Niel was _spooning_ Seongwu as they drifted off to slumber land.


	6. The Ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niel had never seen Seongwu looked so agitated

Niel was at the entrance of the club, searching for Seongwu and the boys. The music was booming across the club. He found Seongwu, cheering on Woojin who was performing on the stage. As Niel was walking towards Seongwu, he saw a guy approached Seongwu and grabbed him by his waist. 

Seongwu yanked those hands off, stared hard at him and kept his distance. Niel had never seen Seongwu looked so agitated. He started to get worried and fasten his pace.

 

 

**Seongwu** : What the heck? You?

 

**Eric** : Hey love, miss me (smirking).

 

 

The moment Niel stood beside Seongwu, the latter threw his hand over his neck and kissed Niel on the lips. Slow and softly. Niel was surprised but didn’t turned away, smiling.

 

 

**Seongwu** : Hello love (to Niel). (turning to Eric) Eric, I don’t have anything to say to you. Stop finding me. Stop looking for me. Go find your next victim who’s willing to be your slave. We are done! Pest!

 

 

Seongwu pulled Niel away, walking towards Linlin and Hoonie. Niel held Seongwu closer, tightly.

 

 

**Hoonie** : Seongwu, I am sorry I could not alert you fast enough. That pest was already walking towards you.

 

**Niel** : (to Linlin) Pest?

 

**Linlin** : Ex…

 

**Seongwu** : It’s fine Hoonie. My knight in the shining armour came at the right time, rescuing me from the pest (winking at Niel).

 

 

They laughed. The entire evening, Seongwu stayed close to Niel. He even encouraged Niel to perform b-boying after he’s done pop locking on stage. 

 


	7. The Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What have you got to say about Soomi

Seongwu looked at the lady who just came out from Niel’s office. She looked familiar. Girlfriend? Seongwu felt uneasy. She looked expensive from top to bottom. Swaying her hip as she walked out. Next, he saw Niel headed out to Senior Kang office with THAT gloomy expression again.

Niel went into the next door office, seated in front of his dad and mom. Both of his parents were talking to each other and expecting Niel’s presence. Niel had been quiet since he entered the office.

 

 

 **Snr Kang** : What have you got to say about Soomi, son?

 

 **Niel** : I don’t know dad (sighing). She came by to my office minutes ago saying she already has a partner and not interested about our union. She will speak to her parents after this. Then, she left.

 

 **Snr Kang** : Are you upset then?

 

 **Niel** : Me? Upset? That was the best ever news for me, actually.

 

 **Mrs Kang** : Niel, why didn’t you say anything before this?

 

 **Niel:** Trying not to disappoint both of you I guess (shrugging his shoulder).

 

 **Snr Kang** : She told me the same thing to me too. Your mum was with us throughout the meeting (shaking his head). I thought both of you are getting along good during the dinner. I will….. (looking at the door) Yes Seongwu, come in. Get a seat.

 

 **Niel** : (looked surprised and whispering to himself, _am I in trouble now?_ )

 

 **Seongwu** : Good afternoon Sir, Madam. Sir, you asked for me? (took the seat beside Niel)

 

 **Snr Kang** : (leaning back on his chair, looking at Seongwu and Niel) Since both of you are here, I’ll get straight to the point…. Seongwu, I have been monitoring your performance and progress all this while. Very impressive indeed.

 

 **Seongwu** : Thank you, Sir.

 

 **Snr Kang** : Not only that, I am thankful that you have changed my son for the better. I know what both of you are up to recently. Even, the charity event you both volunteered in. I am curious on what had changed him so… I’ve to hire a P.I.

 

 **Niel** : What the heck? Seriously dad you’ve hired a P.I.? No wonder I felt somebody’s been following me. You do not trust me?

 

 **Seongwu** : …. (can I run away now)

 

 **Mrs Kang** : It’s not a bad thing. You are not telling us anything, Niel.

 

 **Snr Kang** : I have seen changes in Niel for the past months. Positive changes. I like it. He has made changes on the staff’s welfare and working closely with the firm’s HR. More productive and of course, his smile. I couldn’t ask for more.

 

 **Niel** : It was bad? (chuckling)

 

 **Mrs Kang** : That’s was why we thought of getting you and Soomi together.

 

 **Seongwu** : … (gulp)

 

 **Snr Kang** : Here’s the deal? I want both of you to work together on Generic Corp. case. Assemble the best people to be in your team. I want the names, first thing Monday morning. I am positively sure, we will win this case. Hearing in 3 or 4 months, tops. Mrs Kang will pass the files to Mina. She will assist both of you from now on.

Once the case is over, I will hold a press conference. I will announce my retirement. Niel and Seongwu will be partners. My darling secretary here (looking at his wife), can’t be here forever, waiting for me. I am sure the firm will be in the capable hands of you two. I will be your advisor when you need me.

 

 **Mrs Kang** : Really dear? You are retiring? Oh, thank goodness. I am making plans for our getaway already.

 

 **Seongwu** : (trying to absorb the reality) But Sir, this is…

 

 **Snr Kang** : Seongwu, this has nothing to do about you and Niel are buddies. Throughout your employment years here, you have achieved a lot. Mrs Kang and I have been discussing about the possibility, a partner, to work with Niel. We have been snooping around for some time looking for the best candidate. Someone who can get along with Niel. Someone who is level- headed and respected among his peers. So we decided, that you fit the bill. You make our job easier too, since you are close to Niel. Lastly, whatever relations you have between both of you, you are to maintain the reputation and image of the company. Be professional when you are in the public eye. Separate work and personal life, please. Niel, about Soomi, I will talked to her parents. I guess she gets what she wants.

 

 **Niel** : Very well. (stood up and shove his hand to Seongwu) To our partnership.

 

 **Seongwu** : (shook hands with Niel) To our partnership.

 

 **Mrs Kang** : (gesturing a toast) To a new beginning soon, for all of us.

 

                   ________________________________________

                                                       

 

_My place? To discuss the names?_

_I have arrange for courier to collect_

_stuffs to send to my parents at 7pm._

_Come over?_

_Very well. I need to tidy up some loose_

_ends here. I’ll go over._

_Preference for dinner?_

                                                          _Nah. Anything will do._

_Roger and out._

_Ciao._

 

 

The discussion at Seongwu’s place took longer than expected. To choose the best from the long list of names were tedious. Niel was half asleep on the couch. The clock shows 11.45pm. Same goes for Seongwu, who had been yawning for the past 30 minutes. Coffee doesn’t do it’s wonder to make them awake. Seongwu gave up trying.

 

 

 **Seongwu** : Niel, let’s call it a day. I (yawn), can’t take it anymore or I’ll start drooling on these papers.

 

 **Niel** : (stood up and help Seongwu up) Good idea. Sleep on it and we’ll discuss again tomorrow.

 


	8. What’s yours is mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is Niel looked different today? Is that Seongwu’s?

Seongwu was the first to wake up. 10.30am. He felt a hand on his chest. He turned his head, Niel was still sleeping. _With his messy hair covering part of his face, he still look gorgeous. What a blessing if I get to wake up to this face every day. Wishful thinking Seongwu, wishful thinking,_ his heart whisper _._

_Beep beep beep._

Seongwu checked his phone. A text from Linlin to remind him about their group’s lunch. He almost forgotten about it. He tapped Niel’s shoulder to wake the latter up. Niel groaned and stretched his body. Seongwu was enjoying the sight until Niel caught his eyes, staring at him. Seongwu quickly looked away.

 

 

**Niel** : Good morning……

 

**Seongwu** : We have lunch with the boys today. Luckily, Linlin sent a reminder or I have forgotten too.

 

**Niel** : Today’s Saturday? It seems that everytime I slept over, I tend to forget the days.

 

**Seongwu** : … (I like you to stay too)

 

**Niel** : Oh my, I didn’t have an extra change of clothes in the car. This is the only one I have.

 

**Seongwu** : Don’t worry. I have many sweatshirts for you to choose from. Should be able to fit you, I guess.

                   ________________________________________

 

**Seongwu & Niel**: Hello….

 

**Hwi** : Why is Niel looked different today? Is that Seongwu’s? (pointing at the sweatshirt)

 

**Niel** : Yeah, I was at his place last night for work related discussion. I didn’t have with me an extra change of clothes (saying nonchalantly).

 

**Woojin** : That’s TMI.

 

**Niel** : What’s TMI?

 

**Seongwu** : Don’t mind them. Let’s order. I am famished. Coffee doesn’t make me full.

 


	9. Your place is my place

Ever since Seongwu was assigned to the case with Niel, he doesn’t have time to mime at the park. They kept on shuttling to each other’s house for discussions.

They found each other’s presence, comforting. Leaning on each other’s chest or lying down on the other’s lap comfortably. They met every day in the office and home. Doing activities together on weekends. Seongwu has even taught Niel how to drum on one of the days when Seongwu needs to let off some steam. Niel has started coaching Seongwu on golf.

 

 

**Niel** : I have told Maria to help cleaned up your place too during the days I am here. It defeat the purpose for her to clean at mine when I am not there on some days. Hope you don’t mind, I have made the arrangement before discussing it with you.

 

**Seongwu** : Wow, a benefit being a partner huh (laughing).

 

**Niel** : … (those laughter, like a sunray shining at me)

 

**Seongwu** : Niel… Niel… you’ve zoned out. Tired?

 

**Niel** : Huh? You’re saying?

 

**Seongwu** : Never mind. I am fine with the arrangement. So how is she going to get in here when I’m at work?

 

**Niel** : I have told her your code. I have informed the guards too.

 

**Seongwu** : I am so privileged here (playfully punch Niel’s arm). Hmm... Niel, is that Soomi, I saw coming out from your office the other day?

 

**Niel** : You saw? Yeah, that’s her. I was surprised myself to see her in my office too. She met my parents first. The thing is she wanted my parents, the first to know about her decision. Right from her mouth that she already has a partner and apologised that the union between me and her is impossible. She will tell her parents after that.

 

**Seongwu** : And?

 

**Niel** : She told me that same thing and left, before I could even utter a word. Mom and dad thought I was upset because I looked lost when I sat quietly in front of them. I told them this is the best news for me. I felt so light. Burdenless. Finally, it’s over.

 

**Seongwu** : … (thank god)


	10. Photoshoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s a keeper. Trust me

Niel accompanied Seongwu to a photoshoot where Linlin, Hoonie and Woojin worked at. Niel found himself learning new details about Seongwu’s life. He found out on set that Hoonie and Woojin are known as The Pink Sausage duo. He was rather bemused to see their enigmatic connection when they are working together. Different from what Niel usually saw.

 

 

**Niel** : You model too?

 

**Linlin** : I started off as a part- time model for this magazine during my college days to supplement my income. When I graduated, they offered me as a fashion consultant to showcase the following season’s fashion in the magazine. Plus, as their in-house model. A 2 in 1 kind of thing. That’s when I roped in Seongwu as a part-timer when I knew him through the group. He’s a natural.

(whispering) No one knows about me and Hoonie. Only Woojin. We prefer to keep it at the professional level, as colleagues. It has been 2 years now. By the way, Seongwu I knew at first, looked lost and less confidence. That heartbroken look. You are the first guy he ever introduced, to us.

 

**Niel** : (looked surprised) Really? I didn’t know that…

 

**Linlin** : He’s a keeper. Trust me (patted Niel’s back and left for his shoot).

 

                             _______________________________

 

 

 

 

 


	11. You are my medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who are you, Seongwu? My angel?

**Seongwu** : (hurriedly, barging in) Niel… Niel wake up. I called and texted you earlier but you didn’t pick up (nudging). Oh my. Niel, your body is warm. You are running a fever.

 

 **Niel** : (still in bed) I… I’m fine. I…

 

 **Seongwu** : Wait here, I’ll call the doctor to come over. (talking on the phone)

_Hello Dr. Kim. Yes, it’s Seongwu. Niel is running a fever. Can you come over, please?... No, he can’t move much….. Ok, I’ll wait._

_Hello Maria. It’s Seongwu. Niel is running a fever. Can you get some ingredients for porridge… I’m doing the cooking, yes. Thank you._

_Hi Mina. I am not coming into the office today. I have a personal matter to attend to. …. Oh yeah, Niel is not feeling well today. Please inform the team…. Yes, yes thank you. They can text or email me directly. Thanks._

Seongwu went to get his T-shirt and sweatpants from Niel’s wardrobe and changed. He waited for the doctor to arrive. While waiting, he went to wet a small towel to place on Niel’s forehead.

After the doctor left, Seongwu prepared a glass of juice and a toast. He must get Niel to fill up his stomach.

 

 

 **Seongwu** : Niel… Niel, you have to eat something before having your medicine. Come, let me help you sit up.

 

 

Niel struggling to open his eyes. He took a bite on the toast and drank up the juice. He felt very weak. His body shivered when Seongwu sponged his body. Seongwu carefully cover him up with the covers. He placed the small towel on Niel forehead again. He felt helpless looking at Niel. His eyes became teary. He didn’t know what else to do to make Niel feel better.

Maria left after Seongwu had done cooking the porridge earlier. Seongwu, sat at an angle in the living room, where he can monitor Niel while doing his work. Seongwu saw some movement. He went to check on Niel.

 

 

 **Seongwu** : You’re awake. Please, please don’t get up. I’ll get you some porridge ok.

 

 

Seongwu set Niel down on the bed. Niel forced to open his eyes and eat every spoonful that Seongwu fed him. It was difficult for him to open his mouth or swallow. Niel made a gesture to Seongwu that he had enough eating. Drinking water through a straw was a torture too. Even though Niel couldn’t talk much, his eyes never leave Seongwu. Suddenly, his tears fell on Seongwu’s hand. Seongwu looked at Niel and shook his head. He wiped those tears away.

 

 

 **Seongwu** : Niel please don’t shed any tears. Your temperature might rise again. I am here to nurse you ok. Here’s your phone. You can text me if you need anything since you have difficulty talking.

 

 

Niel was awake for a while before falling asleep. Niel held Seongwu’s hand all along, sharing about his day to Niel. Seongwu helped Niel to the toilet at his request.

         

                    _____________________________________

 

Niel opened his eyes. It was dark outside. He heard running water, came from the bathroom. _Seongwu still here,_ he thought. He tried to get out from the bed but was still weak. He gave up and sat on the bed instead.

 

 

 **Seongwu** : Niel, did I wake you up? (touch his forehead) Your temperature went down slightly. It’s time for your medicine, anyway. You want me to make you a sandwich? Hot drink?

 

 **Niel** : (in a coarse voice) Seongwu….

 

 **Seongwu** : Hmm…

 

 **Niel** : Thank you (tears flowing).

 

 **Seongwu** : Niel, what’s with those tears again? (wiping). Don’t cry on me. You are making me feel bad as if my presence will only make you cry more. You would do the same for me, right?  I want you to smile for me. Pleeeassseee. Now tell me, sandwich and hot drink? Yes?

 

 **Niel** : Ooo..k …..

 

 **Seongwu** : I’ll be right back. Stay wherever you are. (10 minutes later). Niel, let me helped you to the bathroom to wash up. Your body might get cooler. Then, we will have the sandwiches and drinks together. Fine for you?

 

 

Niel nodded. Seongwu helped him undressed and shower. It’s not the time for Niel to be embarrassed in front of Seongwu. He can’t do it himself. He needs somebody’s help and the only person with him right now is Seongwu. After shower, Niel looked refreshed and clean clothes on him.

Niel was back to sitting up on the bed. He said he felt dizzy. They ate and drink on the bed. Niel held on to Seongwu’s hand while they chat. In the end, both fell asleep.

 

                   ________________________________________

 

Niel opened his eyes. This time, it was bright daylight. He stretched his body. He felt his body aching and sweaty. He noticed that Seongwu was gone. He sat up and checked his phone. One unread message. _Niel, I have to go to the office in the morning. Rest well, I am taking the afternoon off. Text me if you need me to get you anything. See you soon, S._

_Sigh. What am I going to do without you, Seongwu? You are there every time I need somebody. You are there during my sickness and good health. You taught me to love and giving. Who are you, Seongwu? My angel? No one has ever care for me like you do. No one ever believe in me like you do. You have made me realised, to appreciate you and care for you like you did for me. I don’t want to lose you, Seongwu. I will make you mine. I will. I promise._

Unknowingly, his tears escaped at the side of his eyes. Next, he was sobbing uncontrollably. He cried his heart out. He just felt like crying and crying. He felt much better after releasing his emotions. He looked at the clock. 11.30am. _Seongwu will be here soon._ He got up slowly and went to the bathroom to get a good shower and erased any sign of sadness on him.


	12. Special Someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please keep this secret from Seongwu

Niel read his messages. Scrolling down, he saw Seongwu message. It was sent an hour ago when he was in a meeting. _Meet me at The Genesis at 7.30pm. I want you to meet my special someone._  Niel looked at his watch, its 7pm. _Huh? Special someone?_  

Niel rode the escalator down to basement and drove away. _I still have 10 minutes._  When he was walking towards the restaurant’s entrance, he saw Seongwu giving a man a hug. His heart just dropped to the floor. The tightness around his chest was unbearable.

Seongwu looked happy, wide smile. Niel turned his back, ready to run. _Niel! Niel!_  Seongwu calling him. He stopped in his track, thinking how to react. He tried his best to smile and turned around to face Seongwu.

 

 

**Seongwu** : Thank God, you’ve received my message. Come, follow me and meet my special one. This is Samuel, my sister’s fiance.

 

**Samuel** : (extend his hand) Hello Daniel, finally meeting you.

 

**Niel** : Good to see you, Samuel.

 

**Seongwu** : (pulling someone from Niel’s back) This is my sister, Sejeong, my special someone.

 

**Sejeong** : Hello Daniel. Hah, now I get it as to why somebody keep bragging about you.

 

**Seongwu** : Hey, stop lying princess.

 

**Niel** : (shaking her hands) Err, in a good way I hope (smiling).

 

**Samuel** : (Sejeong hold on to his arm) Let’s go inside. I have made the reservations for the four of us. We can get to know each other better over dinner.

 

 

Niel tried not to laugh at his own silliness of misunderstanding. He was surprised to see siblings, with this uncanny resemblance of each other. They talked about their careers, about Boston, laughed over nothings. Siblings bantering each other. Just like a scene straight from a movie.

Suddenly, Seongwu’s phone rang. As he stood up, Niel pulled back his chair for him to move away comfortably. Seongwu answered his phone outside the restaurant. Niel was still looking at him from his seat. Until Sejeong broke the silence between them.

 

 

**Sejeong** : Daniel, here’s the thing. I am not sure whether you are aware about Eric. We were glad, they broke off. You see, Seongwu left everything behind just to be with Eric here but Eric cheated on him. I felt really bad for not able to be by his side when he needs a shoulder to cry on. Eric was abusive from the start. People say love is blind. Seongwu turns a blind eye even though he knew, he was being abused.

Daniel, he is very happy to meet you. He told me you’re a great guy, a good friend and companion. If you think, you are unable to commit in a relationship with him, please walk away now. I can’t see him heartbroken again. It kills me inside….

 

**Niel** : Since you brought up about this matter. I will tell you the truth. I have my doubts as to where this relationship will bring me and Seongwu. I wonder where do I stand in Seongwu’s heart. What you have just said, indeed, made me more certain about my feelings and gave me the strength to love and protect him more. And yes, I planned on making it official after the lawsuit we’re working on, is over. Please keep this secret from Seongwu.

 

**Sejeong** : Thank you, Daniel. Thank you.

 

**Niel** : No. Thank you, for clearing up my doubts. My mind now at ease that Seongwu do feel the same as I do.

 

**Seongwu** : Wow, I see a tensed discussion from afar. Care to share?

 

**Sejeong** : Daniel was asking whether we are staying for another night. I told him I have promised mum and dad that me and Sam will reach there before noon tomorrow. At least we will stay for the night before leaving home on Sunday evening.

 

**Samuel** : Both of you are working on a same case, eh?

 

**Seongwu** : Yeah, hopefully everything goes well. The hearing will be next month. By the way Niel, the boys change the timing and venue for lunch tomorrow.

 

**Sejeong** : Daniel doing the charity event too? That is fantastic. Ok, let’s put that aside for now and Seongwu will cut the cake.

 

**Niel** : What? Birthday? Why am I the last person to know that? I am so sorry Seongwu.

 

**Seongwu** : It’s fine Niel. It’s just another birthday (patting Niel’s thigh). Actually it’s tomorrow. Since my dear princess is going back home, I’ll make it an exception to accommodate her.

 

The dinner and birthday celebration went well. They parted ways after giving each other a goodbye hug. They promised to meet again. Niel and Seongwu got some night snacks before driving home together to the latter’s home.


	13. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I can’t ask for the sky. I know my place

When they reached Seongwu’s pad, Niel went to wash up first then lying down on the bed, thinking about the conversation he had earlier on. He pretended to fall asleep when he heard Seongwu came out from the shower. Seongwu thought Niel was sleeping so he switch off the light and lay down beside Niel in the pitch dark room. Seongwu faced Niel, touching his cheek slowly and softly. He doesn’t want to wake Niel up.

 

 

**Seongwu** : Niel, you might not hear me. Every time, you are beside me on this bed, I felt safe. There are nights when I sleep alone, this side of the bed felt cold and empty. I have never felt so strongly towards somebody before. As I was blowing those candles, I wish for you and me to stay together, forever and not leave me. You have been my strength and happiness. Nothing else matters when you are here with me. I know I can’t ask for the sky. I know my place. Maybe, someday, I hope my wish will come true. You are my birthday present, Niel. I have fallen hard for you. I love you (kissing Niel’s cheek).

 

 

Seongwu turn around, lying down under the duvet, facing the wall and fell asleep immediately. Soft snores escaped his mouth. Niel opened his eyes, smiling. _Your wish is my command, love. I’ll make it happen. Happy birthday. I love you too, he whispered._ He hugged Seongwu, _spooning_ him.

 

                   ______________________________________________

 

The group bid goodbye to one another after celebrating Seongwu’s birthday. Niel felt guilty of not getting a present for Seongwu. He planned something instead.

 

**Niel** : You are driving. Take me wherever you have in mind ok.

 

**Seongwu** : Really? Fantastic! (catching the keys from Niel). Let’s drive to Gapyeong. I want to check out the Petite France village, have our dinner there and visit The Garden of Morning Calm after sunset. How about that? Ok?

 

**Niel** : (smiling) Yeah, I’m fine with whatever the plan is. (taking Seongwu’s hand into his) But Seongwu, before we go, let me wish you a happy birthday. I may be the last one to wish you but I hope your birthday celebration is as special as you are. I wish your life will be filled with wonderful memories and love than you can imagine. May your wish come true and be happy with the person you truly love.

 

**Seongwu** : Oh Niel, you are so sappy suddenly. Thank you for the wish (hugging Niel). You are the best.

 

 

Niel gave Seongwu a gentle kiss on the lips. _Oops!_ He can’t explain what he just did. It’s so spontaneous. They stared at each other for a second. Seongwu pulled away and started driving. _Awkward!_

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. D-day (GOD vs KING)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both of you living up to your nicknames. God Seongwu and King Daniel. Suave and handsome.

**Seongwu** : Niel, wake up. Wake up!

 

**Niel** : What’s going on? Why are you in a rush?

 

**Seongwu** : Firstly, I didn’t bring along my suit for today. Secondly, we are meeting your father for breakfast in an hour. I swear to god I am going to be damn late. I have to leave now. I see you at…

 

**Niel** : (he got up and face Seongwu) Calm down, please. Please…. I have a surprise for you.

 

**Seongwu** : We don’t have time for any surprises now, Niel. I have to...

 

**Niel** : Shhh… (his finger on Seongwu’s lips). Follow me (giving Seongwu the back hug and nudging him to keep walking to the other room). That’s ours (pointing to the 2 suits hanged nicely on the suit hangers).

 

**Seongwu** : Oh my god. I cannot believe it. Mine? Really? Seriously? (touching the suit with his name tagged on it) Giorgio Armani suit and shirt? (looking at Niel. Niel just nodded) What? Oh my, look at those accessories too. What kind of sorcery is this? Crazy. All these cost you a bomb unless you have signed up as their members, eh? What did I do to deserve these? (disbelief look)

 

**Niel** : (chuckling) It’s fine Seongwu. It’s fine. Just take it as a gift from me. I told Mark to help me pick the suits. Besides, I am having the same as you. We have to get ready. We do not want my old man to wait for us.

 

**Seongwu** : (bear hug Niel) Thank you. Thank you very much.

 

 

A sudden peck on Niel’s lip. Seongwu froze. They stared at each other.  Seongwu’s face reddening in embarrassment. He collected himself and hurriedly to the bathroom.

 

 

**Seongwu** : Good morning, Sir.

 

**Snr Kang** : (looking up from the newspaper) Good morning Seongwu. You look like someone who just walked out from a movie set. Men in Black? (laughing)

 

**Niel** : I thought we are to meet at 10am. Are we late or you are early?

 

**Snr Kang** : I was here early. Your mom wanted to pack her stuffs at the office so I drop her off first. Nervous?

 

**Niel** : Yeah. A bit. So what are the odds?

 

**Snr Kang** : Have some faith in your work. The victory is ours. Trust me. About the press conference, it will be held at The Regent Suite 12.

 

**Niel** : Before I forget, dad, about the P.I. thing. I don’t think you need to pay people to follow us around anymore, yeah?

 

**Snr Kang** : (laughing) Relax, son. It was a one- off thing.

                   ________________________________________               

 

They won the lawsuit. Nothing beats the feeling, winning the case. It felt like they are on top of the world. Their hard work paid off. After the press conference was over, Seongwu and Niel went for lunch. Snr Kang left to fetch Mrs Kang.

After lunch, they went back to office. Seongwu followed Niel to his room. Mina was staring at them.

 

 

**Mina** : So it’s true?

 

**Niel & Seongwu**: Huh?

 

**Mina** : Both of you living up to your nicknames. God Seongwu and King Daniel. Suave and handsome.

 

**Seongwu** : Say again?

 

**Mina** : God Seongwu and King Daniel.

 

**Niel** : No kidding. You didn’t make this up right, Mina? (chuckling)

 

**Mina** : Ever since both of you are in the same team, the office people came up with those names. I am the ground’s eyes and ears. Look at you, in your finest suits. You are ‘God’ and ‘King’.

 

 

They laughed hard till their stomach hurts. Mina brought them coffee and some snacks. They were seated on the sofa. It had been tough for the past few months. They chatted for a while. They felt free. The success was saccharine sweet. Seongwu was looking forward to a fruitful sleep and rest for the weekend.

**Niel** : My place, partner?

 

**Seongwu** : Well King, I have to go back to my place. I have arrange for the courier again. I’ll go over. See you later (walking out alone).


	15. Follow me, love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwu felt like a large lump in his throat. His chest felt like being slammed with a sledgehammer. He stared hard at Niel, expressionless

Seongwu keyed in the passcode on the screen. Like always, Niel abode had been a second home to him. He entered and exit as he wished. The guards at the lobby were familiar to him. No screening needed.

As he entered the apartment, Niel was sitting on the couch laughing to the animation programme on the television. Seongwu saw loads of food on the table. Niel pat the seat next to him, signalling to Seongwu to sit beside him. Niel switch off the television in an instant.

 

 

 **Seongwu** : Wow, looks like we are having a party.

 

 **Niel** : Something like that. I want to show you and the boys something so precious to my heart. I have found my soulmate.

 

 

 

Suddenly, Seongwu felt like a large lump in his throat. His chest felt like being slammed with a sledgehammer. He stared hard at Niel, expressionless. Niel passed him a rectangular slim case, smiling.

 

 

 

 **Niel** : This is for my soulmate. Open it up.

 

  

It felt like a tonne for Seongwu, just to lift it up the lid. Oh, it’s a couple bracelets. With initials. KD and OS. Huh? Wait, what? That’s my initial. He scrunched up his forehead looking at Niel.

 

 

 **Niel** : “Just look at me now

         Cause everything starts from something

         But something would be nothing

         Nothing if you heart didn’t dream with me

         Where would I be, if you didn’t believe?” Babe, be mine. Be my soulmate.

 

 **Seongwu** : No… (He laughed. Niel looked lost).  You should look at your expression right now. Its priceless (laughing again).  Niel.., I don’t know whether you are ignorant or naïve. I am yours from the very first time we met at the café, silly. (Niel enveloped him into a tight embraced) Err Niellie. I… I can’t breathe.

 

 **Niel** : Sorry. Did I hurt you? Sorry sor…

 

 **Seongwu** : I am fine Niel. Not that my bone will suddenly crushed into pieces. Well, the answer is yes Niel. Yes! Let’s put this on for each other.

 

 

Their bodies intertwined. They kissed slowly. Passionately. It felt surreal. They felt the connection between them. They wore the bracelet with the other’s initial on it. They kissed again. Slowly and softly. Unhurried. Hands holding hands.

 

 

 **Niel** : (taking a breather) Another thing…

 

 **Seongwu** : Another surprise or heart attack?

 

 **Niel** : Err, I am letting go of this apartment.

 

 **Seongwu** : What?! You are moving out? To where? This is sudden. Is everything’s ok?

 

 **Niel** : Whoa, slow down babe. Here’s the thing. I am moving into YOUR place this Sunday. The movers will be here on Sunday morning.

 

 **Seongwu** : Did I hear it right? My place? What makes you think that I will adopt you already and agreed to be your boyfriend at the first place?

 

 **Niel** : Because I heard every word you said that night.

 

 

Seongwu mouth wide open. Disbelief with what he just heard. Seongwu covered his face with his hands. Shaking his head, laughing to himself. He got caught saying those words. Niel took Seongwu’s hands and kissed every fingers lightly.

 

 

 **Seongwu** : (laughing) Oh my, oh my god! This is SO embarrassing.

 

 **Niel** : I want to be with you every minute too. I am so lost without you. Especially when I am back to my apartment alone, the loneliness is so overwhelming. But…

 

 **Seongwu** : But what Niel?

 

 **Niel** : Remember what my dad said the other time in his office. We are not to show our closeness and affection in public. We have to keep our relationship in the closet for the sake of the company. I am sorry. If it’s too much for you, I understand if you want to walk away.

 

 **Seongwu** : (touching Niel’s face softly) Hey Niel, I have prepared myself mentally since months ago, the possibilities of us, being together. We are in the corporate world. In the public eyes. I am fine with it. Really. I am a private person, myself. We have to be professional in the office and separate our personal lives from there. It’s more interesting I guess to have an office rendezvous with you, yeah. (laughing) As long we are together Niel. I could live with that. Don’t worry alright. Even for modelling assignments, they know me as Thomas. Not my real name. You’re aware about it right. I don’t mix my career and hobby. I am happy with you. Plus point, we belong to each other now and you are moving in with me.

 

 

Niel kissed Seongwu on the lips lightly before lying down on the latter’s lap. Still thinking. Seongwu, looking down on Niel, playing with his hair.

 

**Seongwu** : So what’s in your mind now? You look deep in thoughts.

 

 **Niel** : You are able to understand and accept this situation better than me. Do I deserve you at all, angel.

 

 **Seongwu** : You know I am no angel. (laughing) So this is why you invited the boys over? To announce about us or the moving part?

 

 **Niel** : Both actually.

 

 **Seongwu** : To be honest, I am not good with promises. Let take things one at a time and go with the flow. It had been some time since I am into a relationship again. No words can describe my feelings right now. I am glad, happy and excited to have you in my life. Oh gosh, my heart is going to explode. From the day you enter the firm, you had me spellbound.  

 

 **Niel** : (chuckling) Crush over Mr Grey? That was like more than 2 years? My love, let’s fill good moments and happy memories into this relationship. I know for sure, we going to be great together.

My promise to you babe, I will take good care of you and protect you from harm. You have done enough sacrifices for people around you. Now it’s my turn to make you happy. Happy with every moment you are with me. No secrets, no doubts between us. I may sound sappy but I want you to know, what come may, let’s create the future together. I am so in love with you.

 

 

Niel took both of Seongwu’s hands to his face to kiss it. Suddenly, a tear fell on Niel’s cheek. He looked up to Seongwu’s face, who was trying hard not to cry. Niel shook his head, gesturing the latter’s not to cry while wiping his fallen tears. Seongwu’s broke a small smile and nodded his head. Seongwu kissed Niel’s forehead, soft, with love. Both of them ended up looking into each other’s eyes, chuckling. 

 

 

 **Seongwu** : Oh my, the food smell makes my tummy so hungry right now. Niel, by the way, next week…

_Buzz buzz buzz_

 

The sound of intercom disrupted the conversation. Niel got up and rushed to the video intercom to communicate with the guard at the lobby who informing Niel about the guests going up to his apartment. Niel told the guard to tell his guests which unit he is in and thanked him. Niel was walking back towards Seongwu who had been staring at him from afar. Seongwu gulped at the sight of Niel smiling, walking, and strutting like a model.

 

 

 **Niel** : The boys are coming up. Do you mind getting those drinks from the fridge?

 

 

Niel held both of Seongwu’s hands and helped him got up. They ended up hugging and staring into each other. The silence. Their eyes did the talking. Niel kissed both of Seongwu’s eyes, softly.

 

_Ding dong ding dong_

They smiled and broke away from each other. Niel went to open the door for his guests.

 

 

 **Niel** : Hi guys.

 

 **Hwi** : Oh my God. Look at this place. So huge. Heaven.

 

 **Jisung** : Look at the view. Fantastic.

 

 **Jae** : I can even hold a jamming session here. With some audience.

 

 

Suddenly the apartment filled up with chattering. The boys were in awe with what they saw in the apartment. They commented about the spacious place, rooms for sleepover and the view was awesome. Niel just laughed it off.

 

 

 **Seongwu** : Hello boys.

Seongwu greeted the boys with drinks in hand. Nobody paid attention to him because they are too busy appreciating the view. Jihoon, Guanlin, Minhyun and Jaehwan were already seated on the couch or on the carpeted floor, their eyes glued on the television programme.

 

 **Hoonie** : Can I start eating. I am so famished.

 

 **Woon** : Pig a baby!

 

 **Hoonie** : Shut up! I am really hungry ok. You can just look at the pizzas and chickens if you are not hungry.

 

 **Niel** : Go ahead while it still warm.

 

 

By now, all of them were seated, busy with food or drinks in hand except Niel and Seongwu.

 

 

 **Niel** : I have an announcement to make. Seongwu and I… are together now.

 

 **Boys** : Congrats!!

 

 **Hwi** : Finally or it’s long overdue?

 

 

The 8 others were glaring at Daehwi. He just shrugged his shoulder, innocently. Niel tried not to laugh.

 

 

 **Seongwu** : It’s obvious all this while?

 

 **Hwi** : Yeah, with the shared clothing. Sleeping at each other apartment. So sweet towards each other that I thought I was suffering from diabetes.

 

 **Jisung** : Oh my god Hwi, you are so savage.

 

 **Hwi** : It’s true, mom.

 

 

Niel and Seongwu look at each other smiling, sheepishly.

 

 

 **Niel** : This gathering is also for the lawsuit we won today. Another thing, this Sunday I am moving out from here.

 

 **Hwi** : No way. This place is heaven. How I wish I get to stay in this kind of place. So you’re moving into Seongwu’s place I presume.

 

 **Niel** : (nodding his head) Sure, why not. Until I get someone to lease or buy, you guys can work out a schedule who stays here for a week or so.

 

 **Hwi & Jisung**: Really?!

 

 **Niel** : I have some ramen in the kitchen. Help yourself for the food and drinks in there. Maria did some cooking. Just reheat it.

 

 

Niel went to get 2 chairs from the dining area for Seongwu and himself. They joined the others for dinner. Everybody busy munching and eating to whatever was served on the table.

 

 

 **Linlin** : Hmm, next week we are going to the Paris Fashion week.

 

 **Woojin** : Who is we?

 

 **Hoonie** : Oh worm, didn’t you read the flight details on your desk just now before we leave for the exhibition?

 

 **Woojin** : No, I didn’t. Err I…

 

 **Hoonie** : Busy flirting at the reception counter right? No wonder you love your job too much.

 

 **Linlin** : We have to model for Lanvin and Hugo. Unless some models didn’t turn up then we have to fill in for more shows. Seongwu, am I right?

 

 **Niel** : (puzzled look) What?!!!!

 

 **Seongwu** : Niel, I can explain. I was trying to tell you just now when the intercom rang. The flight is next Friday 21st Sept night and...

 

 **Niel** : One week from now?

 

 **Seongwu** : Let me finish please. I have booked for you too, Niel. I can’t leave my love here all alone. I have worked out your schedule with Mina so that I can stuffed you into my baggage for a week. By the way, I have bribed Mina and promised her a Gucci bag when we return.

 

 **Niel** : (laughing) You bribed my secretary?

 

 **Seongwu** : (smiling) Our shared secretary.

 

 **Woojin** : (looking at Hoonie) Don’t tell me I have to share a room with you?

 

 **Hoonie** : (almost choked) No way. I will be with my darling Linlin. Why must I be your unwilling audience to witness whatever you going to do with whoever you are bringing over every night there? Fight me?

 

 **Jisung** : Oh sons, please behave. (looking at Woon) See I’ve told you we do not need to adopt. We are surrounded with those adorable ones at the clinic and grown up ones here who doesn’t grow up. Ya, when are you going to bring me to Paris?

 

 **Woon** : Hmm, let me see. We have a few locums on standby right?

 

 **Jisung** : Is that a yes?

 

 **Woon** : Why not? It has been a while since we go far away.

 

 **Jisung** : Oh my God, I cannot believe this. Let me message Jennie to reschedule appointments for our patients.

 

 **Linlin** : We can celebrate my birthday over there. Will you, darling Hoonie?

 

 **Seongwu** : Hoonie and Linlin, you two can have the room. I have booked another room for me and Niel actually. We can gather one of those nights in our suite.

 

 

 _What did you just say?_ Niel cannot believe what he just heard. He stared at Seongwu blankly. His mouth agape.

 

 

 **Hwi** : (looking at Bae) Baby, shall we too?

 

 **Bae** : My schedule for next 3 weeks are clear. Yes, we are going.

 

 **Hwi** : Really? (hugging and kissing Bae on the cheek) Yeay, thank you baby.

 

 **Bae** : Hwi baby, it’s oily.

 

 **Hwi** : Oops sorry. Let me wipe your cheek baby. I will inform the school to find a replacement while I’m away.

 

 **Bae** : Seongwu, you can book for us?

 

 **Seongwu** : Why not. I can call my friend, Andy right now. Meanwhile, Min, Jae, you joining too?

 

 **Min** : (Min and Jae were deep in their conversation) Jae, how is it? Have you Sewoon replied you? My schedule is fine.

 

 **Jae** : Err, here’s the message from Sewoon. Hmm… he said he can fill in for me. Anyway the music festival will be in late October. So yes, sign me up too.

 **Seongwu** : Alright I give Andy a call. (retrieve his phone, start dialing) Hey Andy. It’s me. I need a favour…. (his voice fading away as he walked to the balcony)

 

 

Niel’s eyes did not leave Seongwu. He noticed the bracelet on Seongwu right wrist. The same bracelet he’s wearing too. He’s mine. Finally, he found his soulmate who inspired him to be a better person. Seongwu accepted his flaws and believed in him when others doubted him. He was his pillar.

 

 

 **Hwi** : So who will get to stay here first after we are back from Paris?

 

 **Jisung** : Why not we ballot?

 

 

Niel got up and left the ongoing conversation, walking towards Seongwu. He gave the latter a back hug and kissed his nape. Seongwu still talking to Andy on the phone and waiting for confirmation. Seongwu turned around to face Niel after the conversation ended. Seongwu threw his arms around Niel. Niel in return, wrapped his hands around Seongwu waist.

 

 

 **Niel** : So what was that about?

 

 **Seongwu** : Huh? Which one is this?

 

 **Niel** : The suite.

 

 **Seongwu** : (blushing) Oh that. Erm… our first getaway to Paris. Actually, I was going to confess my feelings to you but you beat me to that. At the same time, I want us to be comfortable. Very comfortable.  

 

 **Niel** : (chuckle) Well my gorgeous model boyfriend, you will be worship by the audience and media. Do I still have a place in your heart? Or do I have to compete harder with the suitors out there?

 

 **Seongwu** : I will not allow you to be away from me. I will get you a pass as an audience or backstage. You are my strength, my soulmate and I need you to be there with me. You complete me.

 

 

They kissed lightly. Kissed again and again. It’s getting too hot around them. Breathless.

 

 

 **Seongwu** : Niel… we have to stop. We have guests out there. We have all the time we want (smiling).

 

 **Niel** : Save it for later, yeah (lead him out to the crowd).

 

 **Seongwu** : Guys, here’s the thing. Economy class flights are full so I have booked the business instead.

 

 **Hwi** : That will cost my entire month’s salary.

 

 **Seongwu** : Don’t worry, I will top up the difference. A gift to my brothers since I’m a partner now.

 

 **Boys** : Really? Thank you.

 **Seongwu** : The hotel rooms are booked too. I will send you Andy’s contact number so that you can provide him your personal details and payment.

 

 **Woojin** : How about us, me, Hoonie and Linlin flight?

 

 **Seongwu** : I have upgraded for you guys also.

 

 **Hwi** : Daebak! Daebak! Daebak!

 

 

Suddenly, it was laughter and chatter of excitement among the boys. Niel pulled Seongwu closer and whispered into his ear _, I love you, baby._

 

                             CONTINUE ON THE NEXT SEQUEL…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet sweet ongniel. Till we meet again on the next sequel. Sorry for any misinformation and errors.


End file.
